Appearance
by NotYetDeadBattleFront
Summary: Set after the end of the original series, a bunch of new people arrive in the Angel Beats afterlife... Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I wake with a start. Where am I?! I bolt upwards, scanning the area. I'm in a... a school? There are teenagers everywhere, under trees and on benches, huddled together and gossiping, or wandering, lost and alone, a reject. How did I get here? This isn't my school. This isn't even my hometown! My heart pounding, I look around frantically, looking for somebody, something to tell me who I am.  
I reach in my pockets, grabbing at the first thing that I can find. A wallet. It's empty, except for one thing at the back. Is it a receipt, or a business card? I pull it out. It's a playing card. It seems... familiar. My memory comes rushing back as if jogged by this one small, printed piece of paper.

I look over. Four girls, four strangers lie next to me. _Oh my God_, I think to myself, _What happened last night?! _I take a closer look. One is actually asleep, snoring softly, with a contented look on her face. The other three are VERY much awake. One girl is crying, tears streaming from her hazel eyes, and falling in to her bushy, blonde shoulder-length hair. Another girl, with short blonde hair, appears calm, but grips on to her big black backpack, emblazoned with the words 'Death Note' as if she could never let go. She bends over the third girl, a small brunette, whose long hair flows down her back, stopping just above her waist. A pained look spreads across her face, and I can tell she is strggling to breathe  
"Excuse me, are you guys okay?" I ask, though it's pretty obvious they're not. The crying blonde girl attempts to speak, but as soon as she opens her mouth, she bursts into a fresh flood of tears. I hand her a tissue I conveniantly found in my pocket and the other blonde speaks. "No, s-she can't breathe! She's having an asthma attack!" She says, panicking. I rush over. "I'll try to calm her down. You, see if she has an inhaler anywhere!" I bark, suddenly gaining a sense of authority. I soothe the hyperventilating girl, and Backpack Girl finds her inhaler. Eventually, her breathing regulates, and she sits up.  
"Okay," She gasps. "Does anybody know where the hell we are?!" Everybody shakes their heads... well except for the sleeping girl. "Well," I sigh. "Looks like _she's _our last hope."

It takes us ages to wake her up. We shake her. No response. We yell at her. Nothing. We slap, kick, throw things at her. She doesn't even stir. "Hold on!" Exclaims Backpack Girl. "I might have something in my bag!" We watch as she pulls a million different things from her bag. A soft toy dog, a figurine, a red notepad and... a water bottle!  
I snatch it from her, twisting off the lid as fast as I can, and pour it over her head. She begins to cough, and her eyes flutter open. "Hey!" She laughs. "What was that for? Where are we, by the way?"  
"Well, we were hoping you knew..." Starts Asthmatic Girl, trailing off.  
"Nope, not a scooby. Wow, did I just say that out loud?" Says Sleeping Girl, aloud.

"Do you guys remember your names? I do." I inquire, so I don't have to nickname them anymore.  
"Yeah, I do. I seemed to remember it when I touched this scarf. I'm Rika." Smile Sleeping Girl and I notice the long, whit scrf wrapped around her neck.  
"Yeah, I've remembered it the whole time. Kiyoko, nice to meet'cha." Says Backpack Girl.  
"Yeah. I'm Aiko." Says Asthmatic Girl, happily.  
"Oh, uh, I'm Setsuko." Sniffs Crying Girl.  
"Tomoyo" I shake hands with them all. "So, we go check out the school? I guess we go here now." Everyone nods.

We wander the hallways, looking for a teacher. Suddenly, I hear a shout from behind me. "Hey!" It's Rika. She's pointing at a sign. 'Principal's Office' It reads. Excellent. I knock. No response. Cautiously, I push open the door. Empty. Huh. "It doesn't look like anyone has been here in a long time!" I remark. A thick layer of dust has settled over everything in the room. "I guess we should look for something that tells us where we are." Says Kiyoko. I agree. We all search through the cupboards. Suddenly, my hand brushes fabric. I pull. A... blazer? I frown, not recognising the logo. "What've you found, Tomoyo?" Inquires Setsuko.  
"A blazer. But I don't recognise the logo." I reply. Something falls out of the pocket. A small, dusty white box. When I open it, a small white beret and a book tumble out. The book is labelled 'Yuri's Diary'. I pick the beret and the whole room flashes before me...

I can see a room... This room! It looks newer, and all the dust is gone. People are everywhere, leaning against walls, sitting down, one girls stands in the shadows. But I am drawn to a boy and a girl. She stands before him, hand outstretched. The sun bounces off her deep pink hair, which is decorated with that same, white beret. He takes her hand, shaking it.  
"Welcome to The Not Yet Dead Battlefront!" She smiles, though the look in her huge green eyes makes her look deadly serious, determined...


	2. Yuri's Diary

"Tomoyo? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Asks Setsuko, standing before the tall, spaced-out girl. She comes to, confused and surprised.  
"I saw... a room, well, this room. It was full of people, and they were all wearing these." She holds up a blazer. "They were welcoming someone to a-a Battlefront." We look at her, confused. "Maybe the diary will tell us something." Points out Kiyoko.

"Open it!" I urge. Tomoyo looks at me strangely, and I realise that this is one of the first times that I've spoken. Carefully, she undoes the ribbon binding the diary shut. Pushing back her long, blonde hair, she reads aloud. "Dear diary, If you are reading this, I have been obliterated, or you are Hinata and you can get the hell outta my stuff!" She stifles a laugh, but continues. "But for the sake of anyone else, I shall introduce myself. I am Yuri, or 'Yurippe' as my friends call me. I suppose whoever is reading this will be a newbie, so, here's the bottom line: You are dead."We all gasp, and the book is thrown across the room. "We're... dead?!" Repeats Kiyoko.  
"Why are we HERE then? Why a school of all places?" Asks Setsuko.  
"...zzz"  
"Dammit Rika!" We yell at the sleeping girl. We shake her awake again.  
"So... We're dead?" I say. "You'd think we'd remember that. So what are we gonna- Hey Setsuko, where are you going?" She calmly strides across the room to retrieve the diary. You wouldn't think that just a few hours ago, this girl was crying her eyes out. "We need to read more. To find out why we're here, I mean." She says. Carefully, she opens the book. "By now you will probably be freaking out, or denying it. But it's true. Anyway, I am Yuri, leader of the Not Yet Dead Battlefront, formerly the I Feel Dead Battlefront and The Underworld Battlefront. We change names a lot." Setsuko reads aloud.  
"Thats it! That was the name of the Battlefront in my dream/vision thingy!" Tomoyo exclaims. "I wonder what it is?"  
"Our main goal is to defeat out enemy, Angel." Setsuko continues. "She's the Student Body President and we believe she has some way of contacting God."  
"Wait, there's a god?" Blurts out Kiyoko, an agnostic.  
"Well, duh, there's an angel!" Pouts Rika.  
"If you haven't been told all of this already, it's likely that we've all been obliterated. Which means that you, the reader of this book, are the new Not Yet Dead Battlefront. Keep this book on your person at all times. It will tell you what to do. Good luck."  
"Wow." I say, astonished. "So we are the Not Yet Dead Battlefront now?"  
"Not if we don't wanna be." Let's just focus on finding out more about class SSS" States Tomoyo, with possibly the most realistic idea I've heard all day. We grab a box of blazers, which are shared out between us. "I have to say, they're very comfy!" Announces Rika, pulling one on.  
"Right, c'mon, let's go investigate!" Grins Kiyoko.

Is this prying into other peoples lives? Nah. They're not here anymore. This is gonna be so fun! I look over. Everyone is already leaving, except Setsuko who is staring blankly, lost in thought. "Come on Aiko!" Yells Rika.


End file.
